elitedangerousfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Bányászati útmutató
Bevezető A játék fejlődésével a bányászati ismeretek újra előtérbe kerültek. Ugyanis néhány mérnöknek olyan alapanyagokra van szüksége a hajó moduljain elvégzendő fejlesztésekhez, amit a legkönnyebben bányászattal szerezhetünk be. A szükséges alapanyagot küldetések teljesítése során is beszerezhetünk, de ennek valószínűsége sokkal kisebb, mint amit egy jól felkészített bányászhajóval elérhetünk. Egy felkészült parancsnok bányászati jövedelme, miután „kiszagolta” hol található a legtöbb haszonnal kecsegtető aszteroidamező összemérhető a fejvadászok által beváltott összeggel. Mivel a kibányászott anyagok 100%-a haszonnak minősül minden állomáson, szépen tudja növelni parancsnokunk trade rank-jét, valamint az adott irányító frakció hatalmát. Rebesgetik, hogy hamarosan további lehetőségekkel bővül az elérhető lehetőségek tára. Vagyis egy külön bányász SRV a jelenlegi típus mellett, ami dupla raktérrel és ércfinomító modullal rendelkezik). Ne a bányászat legyen az első mesterség, amit elsajátítasz. Ismerkedj meg előtte más lehetőségekkel is, üldözz kalózokat, ismerd ki őket merre bukkannak fel. Szerezz gyakorlatot a harcban, teljesíts küldetéseket, ismerj meg minél több bolygórendszert. Ha már úgy gondolod hogy eléggé kiismered magad a galaxisban, vannak támogatóid olyan rendszerekben, ahol a népesség feldolgozásból vagy kitermelésből él. Akkor próbálj szerencsét a bányászatban. Jelenleg ez az egyik legnehezebb szakma a tejútrendszerben, sajnos nagyon kevés megbecsüléssel. Ha úgy gondolod felkészültél arra, hogy egyedül nekivágj egy aszteroidamező feltérképezéséhez, akkor olvass tovább! Akiket az előző bekezdés nem térített el, azoknak folytatnám is… ;-) Nagyon sok bányászattal foglalkozó angol nyelvű leírás, videó található, de általában 1-2 kivételtől eltekintve senki sem szán rá annyi időt hogy leírjon minden ide vonatkozó dolgot. Vagy kezdőknek szóló felszínes ismertetőt, vagy vérprofiknak különleges technikákat bemutató videókat találhatsz. Általában mindenki a legjobban jövedelmezőbb ércre vágyik, a híres 3P-t (Palladium, Platinum and Painite) triumvirátust szeretné kibányászni. A 2.1/1.6-os verzióval megjelent jéggyűrűkben már lehet gyémántokat is (LTD – Low temperature diamonds) találni, bár ehhez még nagyobb szerencsére van szükség! Fontos még megjegyezni, hogy a bányászat során nagyon sok alapanyagot (material) fognak a drónok ( limpetek) behozni a hajóra, ezért arról is írok később miket érdemes megtartani, mert már az első 1-2 tele raktér után szükséged lesz a pluszban kapott alapanyagok szelektálására. A megfelelő hajó és szükséges modulok Ércfinomító (Refinery): A bányász legfontosabb eszköze, hiszen ebben történik meg az összegyűjtött érc feldolgozása és innen kerül továbbításra a hajó rakterébe az elkészült anyag. A fölöslegessé vált haszontalan és még feldolgozatlan ércdarabokat is itt tudjuk kivetni (Vent) a hajóból. Minél jobb a finomító, annál több rekesz (bin) található benne. Ezekben a rekeszekben tárolódnak el ideiglenesen a feldolgozott, de még nem teljes adag ércek. Amint összegyűjtöttünk az ércből 100%-ot, egy információs üzenet kíséretében átkerül a hajó rakterébe (cargo). Miután megkezdtük a bányászatot, az egyes aszteroidákban 1-3 érctípus található különböző százalékban (a részletekről később), ezek begyűjtés után automatikusan a megfelelő rekeszekbe kerülnek, minden rekeszbe egy. Tehát ha egy rekesz félig van Painite-el, abba már csak Painite kerül hacsak kézzel a vezérlőpanelt használva ki nem dobjuk a hajóból a rekesz tartalmát. Egy átlagos aszteroidamezőn akár 10-12 féle anyagot is találhatunk (Engineer update), amiből véletlenszám-generátor (RNG) segítségével választ a program hogy a kiküldött szonda mit fog találni a következőben. Tehát minél több rekesszel rendelkezünk, annál hatékonyabb lehet a bányászat: hiszen nem kell minden egyes aszteroida után kiürítenünk a félig megtelt rekeszeket. Amennyiben a saját főrakterünk telítve van már, ezek a rekeszek is használhatóak még tárolásra. Ugyanis ha egy, vagy több rekesz 100%-ig tele van, de hely hiánya miatt nem tud a finomítás révén bekerülni a főrakterünkbe, nem vész kárba. Ugyanis, ha a raktérből akár egy limpetet kiküldünk, vagy terhet dobunk ki, rögtön finomításra kerül az ércünk. Ugyanez történik meg, ha csurrigtöltött raktér, és finomító rekeszekkel dokkolunk be egy állomásra. Csak ott, az eladás után jelenik meg a boltban a plusz tétel a finomító rekeszekből átkerülve, és lehet a további készletet eladni. Természetesen ha nem éri el a 100%-ot, akkor nem kerül feldolgozásra. De nem is vész el. Hacsak meg nem szabadulunk tőle. Kutatószonda (Prospector limpet): ami a szemünk az aszteroidamezőn. Használatával megduplázzuk az aszteroidákból bányászható ércmennyiséget! Használata nagyon egyszerű, a hajóval a kiválasztott aszteroida felé fordulunk, kilőjük a szondát ami nyíl-egyenes vonalban elindul előre és az első aszteroidába „beleakaszkodik” ami az útjába kerül. Érdemes tehát jól céloznunk. :) A szonda kielemzi az aszteroida tartalmát és célpontként kijelölve megjeleníti annak részleteit a bal alsó kijelzőn. Legfelső sorban, az összesen még kibányászható mennyiséget jelzi %-os arányban. Alatta a nyersanyagfajták felsorolása látható, szintén %-os arányban. Minél magasabb, annál jobb. 15% feletti értékekkel már érdemes foglalkozni. A legfelső sorban látható értéket érdemes figyelni, mert ez alapján tudjuk, hogy számunkra mikor fogy ki az aszteroida érctartalma. Természetesen, ha wingben játszunk, a felső sor kijelzése eltérhet a társunkétól (lásd lentebb). Ha még félig van rakterünk és fogytán vagyunk a szondáknak, érdemes a bányász lézerrel kivágnunk egy darabot az aszteroidából annak ellenőrzésére, hogy körülbelül mire számíthatunk és a szondát csak a megfelelőnek tartott aszteroidához küldenünk. Minél jobb osztályú szonda vezérlőt használunk annál nagyobb annak hatótávolsága (3-10 Km) és annál több aktív szondát tud kontrollálni. Személy szerint általában a legnagyobb hatótávolságú és csak maximum 1-2 szondát irányító modult szerelek fel, mert úgyis nagyon sok minden fog röpködni a hajó körül, épp elég azokra koncentrálni. Eddigi tapasztalataink alapján a kutatószondát nem lehet átküldeni a következő aszteroidára. Azonban használatával megduplázódik a kibányászható nyersanyag! Wingben pedig minden egyes pilótánál plusz 100% nyersanyag bővülés érhető el (pár sorral feljebb említettük a kijelzés felső sorát). Számok nyelvén egy példa: Szonda nélkül csak 3 tonna bányászható. Szondával már 6 tonna is kinyerhető. 2-es és 3-as wingben pedig fejenként 6-6 illetve 9-9 tonna is lehet. (Hármas winget még nem teszteltük le) Így érdemes sok limpetet betárazni, pár tonna szabad helyet meghagyva a raktérben, és úgy váltogatva kutatni - gyűjtögetni. Haladó technikák fejezetnél bővebben értekezünk erről. Gyűjtő szonda (Collector limpet): Ők a bányász kezei az aszteroidák között. Korábban saját hajónkkal lehetett az aszteroidákról levált, űrben röpködő darabokat összegyűjtögetni, ami hosszas gyakorlatot igényelt figyelembe véve az aszteroida forgását, a vágás irányát, stb. Ezekkel a kis drónokkal már sokkal könnyebb dolgunk van: ha éppen ki van jelölve egy adott ércdarab, akkor kilőve egy drónt az behozza az űrhajóba, majd deaktiválódik. Ha pedig nincs kijelölve semmi (kivéve ha a prospector limpet van kijelölve, akkor aktív marad), akkor cirkáló módban a hatókörzetén belül lévő darabokat megragadja, majd boldogan sipítozva odaviszi a rakterünk bejáratához. Amennyiben nincs, vagy összegyűjtésre került a hatótávolságban elérhető ércdarab, akkor a hajó villogó jelzés kíséretében fogja kiírni, hogy nincs gyűjthető anyag. Ekkor ha nem túl gyorsan megyünk a következő aszteroidához, hűséges kutyaként fog követni minket, addig amíg le nem jár az ideje, vagy nem bányászunk ki újabb ércdarabkát. Arra figyeljünk, hogy ne hagyjuk le a kis drónunkat, különben a vezérsugár megszakadásával megsemmisíti önmagát. Ha megfigyeljük, akkor a boldog rohangálás közepette a radaron jelzi egy szolid villogással, ha nyersanyagot hoz magával felénk. Ilyenkor, ha ügyesek vagyunk, akár messzebb tudjuk csalogatni magunk után, ha nem akarunk felesleges ércet gyűjtögetni. A beszerelt vezérlő osztályától függően alakul a drónocskák hatókörzete nagyjából 600 m - 2 km között, valamint élettartamuk 5-12 perc között. Bányász lézer (Mining laser): Erről nem kell sok mindent leírni, lehetőleg válasszuk a közepes (Medium) erősségű lézert, mert az nagyobb darabokat fog lehasítani az aszteroidáról effektívebb munkát lehetővé téve. A kis teljesítményű és harcra is használható sugarat nem tudom jó szívvel ajánlani, kis hajón nem lesz jól használható, nagyobb hajón pedig (ASP+) aki harcolni szeretne annak úgyis rendelkezésre áll még néhány felfüggesztési pont hathatósabb fegyvereknek. Rakodó tér (cargo rack): A finomított érceket és magunkkal hozott limpeteket raktározzuk el itt. Mennyisége a hajó szabad kapacitásától is függ. De érdemesebb minél többet beépíteni a hajónkba. Azonban érdemes rákészülni, hogy az esetlegesen felbukkanó kalózok leszkennelhetik a tartalmát, és esetenként meg is támadhatnak, ha találnak ellopható értékes nyersanyagot. Beyond, chapter four frissítésben érkezett új eszközök. Pulse Wave Analyzer, Abrasion Blaster, Sub-surface Displacement Missile, Seismic Charge Warheads. Ezekről bővebben lejjebb: a bányászat 2.0 részen írunk. Bányász hajók: Az alábbi példákban néhány, kifejezetten bányászathoz használható hajó összeállításra készítettem példát, ha szeretnéd magad megvédeni néhány lézerrel, jobb pajzzsal azokat az elérhető raktér kárára nyugodtan módosítsd át. Általában elmondható hogy minél több belső modulhellyel rendelkező hajóosztályt válasszunk, mert a megfelelő jövedelem eléréséhez szükség lesz az elérhető legtöbb raktérre, bányászati felszerelésre, pajzsra, stb. Kisebb hajóval nem jövedelmező általános bányászatba fognunk, ilyen hajót valamilyen konkrét cél eléréséhez rakhatunk össze, mint például a mérnököknek szükséges alapanyagok összegyűjtése, vagy gyémántvadászat. Törekedjünk a minél nagyobb kapacitású hajó megszerzésére és megfelelő felszereléssel való ellátására. Abszolút minimum - Adder (100.000 kredit) Ez a hajó csak a legelszántabbaknak vagy leggyakorlottabbaknak ajánlott, hiszen ezekkel még saját magadnak kell összeszedned a levágott aszteroida darabokat a raktérajtó kinyitásával és a hajó megfelelő manőverezésével. Ha erre vállalkozol, akkor már valószínűleg gyakorlatot szereztél harcban és kiválóan manőverezel a hajóddal. Valószínűleg kitűnően használhatod az ú.n. „Flight assist off” módot is, amivel igazi űrjárműként viselkedik a hajó. Néhány szó arról, hogyan tudod begyűjteni a darabokat magával a hajóval: Miután kinyitottad a raktérajtót, a hajó maximális sebessége lecsökken 60 m/s alá és mindaddig így marad, míg be nem zárod. A bal oldali radarképen a raktérajtó fölé szerelt kamera képének közvetítése fog megjelenni, itt nyomon követheted mi történik az ajtónál. Kijelölöd célpontnak az egyik kibányászott aszteroida darabot és óvatosan közelítesz felé - minél közelebb érsz annál sűrűbb lesz a hangjelzés - és ha elég közel értél hozzá a képe meg is fog jelenni a radaron. Amint sikerült úgy manőverezned a hajóval, hogy a raktérajtón bekerül az aszteroidadarab, azt az automatikus manipulátorok megragadják és továbbítják vagy az érc feldolgozóba, vagy az alapanyagraktárba. Ha jól csinálod, akkor a hajó megfelelő pályán van ahhoz, hogy a következő kibányászott darab már magától repüljön is a hajó felé. Ez némi gyakorlatot és szerencsét igényel. Adder (Corriolis link) Alacsony költségvetéssel belépő szint – Keelback (3.5-5M kredit) Tudom, tudom: sehol máshol sem láttam szerepelni, mint ideális bányászhajó. Sokat gondolkodtam, hogy őt ajánljam-e vagy az ASP Explorert, ami egyértelműen jobb, de annak kezdő ára és ideális felszereléséhez szükséges 10M kreditet túl magas belépőszintnek tekinthető. A Cobra MKIV pedig nem elérhető bárkinek. Aki teheti, mindenesetre válassza azt már kezdeti hajónak vitathatatlan előnyeivel – fordulékonyság, jobb ugrási távolság, megnövelt raktér, stb. Az üres felfüggesztésekre (utility mounts) lehet még pajzs rásegítéseket (shield booster) felrakni, jobb hipertér hajtómű (FSD), stb. Körülbelül 5M kredites határig ezt a hajót ajánlom, aztán jöhet az ASP Exp! Keelback (Corriolis link) Általánosan használható (70-250M kredit) Egy ilyen méretű hajón könnyedén el lehet helyezni 8 darab akítv ‘A’ osztályú pajzs rásegítést egy 4A méretű hajópajzzsal, ami mindösszesen 800Mj pajzsenergiát jelent. Ez már bőven elegendő a boost-oláshoz, prismatic pajzzsal használva akár még a harchoz is. Python (Corriolis link) Anaconda (Corriolis link) Krait (Corriolis link) Miner’s longue (1+ Mrd kredit) Itt már csak a személyes preferenciánk szab határt. Ha majd egyszer sikerül összeraknom és így fölszerelnem egy ilyen hajót akkor biztosan rakok bele egy dokkoló számítógépet, mert miért is ne? Imperial Cutter (Corriolis link) A térkép használata Ha megvan a megfelelő hajónk, akkor itt az idő, hogy meg találjuk a megfelelő rendszert és helyszínt ahol nyereséggel és relatíve biztonságban bányászni tudunk. Mint korábban jeleztem a jó bányász előre gondolkodik és lehetőleg olyan helyszínen dolgozik, ahonnan nem kell majd a fél galaxist átutazni tele raktér Painite-el hogy megkapja a jól megérdemelt fizetési cetlit. Lehetőleg olyan helyen folytassunk kitermelést ahonnan még üzemanyag tankolás nélkül tudunk eljutni a célállomásra. Ha mégis szükség lesz rá, akkor gondoskodni kell üzemanyag-töltőről (Fuel Scoop) is az értékes raktér kárára. Először is megkeressük hol lesz potenciálisan a legjobb a felhozatal. Erre olyan gázóriások körüli gyűrűben van lehetőség ahol ősi tartalékok állnak rendelkezésre (Pristine reserves). A többi típusú gyűrűben (major, common, low, depleted) egyre kevesebb esélyünk van olyan aszteroidákat találnunk amelyek nagy százalékban tartalmaznak érceket. A legjobbak a fémeket (Metallic) tartalmazó ősi tartalékokkal rendelkező gyűrűk. Ezek elég ritkák, tehát ha találunk ilyet, érdemes megjelölnünk a térképen! A jéggyűrűkben történő gyémánt bányászatról még nem sok tapasztalatom van, ha van rá igényed, jelezd és később kibővítem a leírást ezzel az információval is. A következő táblázatban a körülbelüli galaktikus átlagárát láthatod a fémeket tartalmazó ún. pristine gyűrűkben található anyagoknak (ezek az árak 2018-as évre vonatkoztak, azóta újabb anyagok jöttek be): A következő lépés hogy ellenőrizzük hogy a kiválasztott aszteroidagyűrűt tartalmazó rendszer vagy annak környékén van-e olyan gazdaság ahol jó haszonnal tudjuk értékesíteni árunkat. Mint a bevezetőben írtam jó, ha már eleve néhány helyi rendszerrel barátságban vagy szövetségben vagyunk. Ekkor egyre jövedelmezőbb küldetéseket adjanak nekünk, hiszen nem csak az árupiacon (commodities market) hanem küldetéseket teljesítve is le lehet adnunk az árut jelentős többletbevételt elkönyvelve. A rendszerek, amire a térképen először szűrni érdemes kivétel nélkül feldolgozó (refinery) és kitermelő (extraction) típusú gazdaságok. Nekik jó eséllyel égető szükségük van az általunk beszállított ércekre, hacsak a gazdaságuk nincs valami mással elfoglalva, mint például háború, stb. Ha találunk ilyen rendszert olyan távolságon belül amit újratankolás nélkül elérünk, bingo! Ha nincs, döntened kell: vagy másik aszteroidaövet keresel, vagy beszerzel egy üzemanyag-töltőt (fuel scoop) feláldozva az értékes raktérhelyből. Utazás és helyszín kiválasztása Ha sikerült kiválasztani a megfelelő helyet a térképen, oda-vissza utazás közben általában lekapcsolva tartom a szonda vezérlőket (limpet controllers), bányászati lézereket, ércfinomítót, stb. hogy ne terheljék fölöslegesen a reaktort, kevésbé melegszik fel utazás közben. Ha például egy napnál szükséges üzemanyagot gyűjteni az utazás folytatásához, akkor is jól jön a kevesebb fogyasztás :) RES vagy nem RES? Próbáltam utánanézni igaz-e hogy RES-ben (Resource Extraction Site) jobb az ércfelhozatal, különösen annak központjához közeledve. Ennek értelme az lenne hogy maguk az NPC-k is azért választják ki az adott helyet mert ott találni a legtöbb és legjobb minőségű ércet. Erre nincs közvetlen bizonyítékom, ha neked igen akkor kérlek írd meg! Mégis úgy döntesz RES-ben próbálsz bányász-szerencsét akkor azt olyan helyen ajánlom ahol a helyi frakcióval szövetségben vagy, a rendszer biztonsága magas és bekapcsoltad a „Report crimes committed against me” opciót hogy lehetőséget adj a helyi rendfentartóknak hogy segítségedre siessenek. Ritkábban, de RES-en kívüli bányászkodók felé is tévedhetnek kalózok. Amikor megérkezünk az adott gyűrűbe szépen lelassítsunk 1M/s sebesség alá hogy sérülés nélkül váltson át a hajó normál sebességre. Érdemes az adott bolygó nap felőli oldalán kiválasztani egy helyet, mert sokkal nehezebb – bár sokkal kalandosabb – vaksötétben forgolódni hatalmas fekete sziklatömbök körül. Ha az adott bolygó vagy nap körül több gyűrű is található, ezeket a belső oldalról kiindulva kell számolni. Például ha olyan helyre megyünk ahol összesen 5 gyűrű található és ebből a térkép szerint a második gyűrű a legjobb, akkor még supercruise-ban kiszámoljuk hol helyezkedik el és oda célozzuk be magunkat. Az egyes gyűrűn belül nem találtam eltérést a sötétebb és világosabb részek érchozatala között, viszont az aszteroida sűrűség változik! Ezért aki szereti a szellősebb részeket ahol egymástól távolabb helyezkednek el a sziklák, válassza azt, míg aki nem szeret sokat utazni két aszteroida között válassza a sűrűbb részeket. Megérkezés után általában a játék odagenerál néhány NPC bányásztársat, esetleg 1-2 kalózt is. Ezekkel nincs sok dolgunk csak megvárni míg letapogatják (scanning) a hajót és mivel nincs más nálunk mint drónok, dolguk végeztével odébbállnak. Persze akire van vérdíj (bounty) kitűzve, annak ez a technika nem fog beválni, ezért legjobb ha azonnal elkezdenek távolodni az NPC-ktől az aszteroidák között. Mindkét esetben a legjobb eljárásnak azt találtam, ha minél előbb eltávolodok a megérkezési ponttól 20-30 kilométerre. Jóval távolabb mint ahol az NPC-ket generálta a program és itt már senki sem fog zavarni minket! Fontos, hogy ha csapatban bányászunk, akkor lehetőleg egyszerre érkezzünk meg az aszteroidamezőre, mert ha valaki később csatlakozik be a bányászatba, amikor egyikünk raktere már félig van 3P egyikével más sokkal nehezebb dolgunk van lerázni az NPC-ket. Ne feledd, az aszteroidamező blokkolja az FSD-t, el kell tőle távolodni, ha szeretnél supercruise-ba váltani a túlságosan veszélyes környékről. Ha úgy gondolod túl veszélyes környékre cseppentél és inkább nem kockáztatsz, távolodj el az aszteroidáktól, válts supercruise-ba majd pár másodperces utazás után új környéken próbálkozhatsz. Miután megkérkeztünk egy tiszta környékre ahol nem zavar senki sem, már bekapcsolhatjuk a bányászathoz szükséges modulokat és átrendezzük az energiagazdálkodást (power scheme) a bányászathoz leginkább megfelelő (1-1-4) állásba. Mielőtt megkezdjük a bányászatot, érdemes kinéznünk egy fix dolgot, mint maga a bolygó, egy csillag vagy nebula amihez viszonyítani tudjuk az előrehaladásunk irányát. Az egyes köveken a legjobb szöget keresve a lézernek, később nem fogjuk tudni merre vannak a már feltérképezett aszteroidák és csak akkor döbbenünk rá hogy rossz irányba megyünk amikor a kutató szondát (prospector limpet) már kibányászott aszteroidára lőttük. Tehát kiválasztunk egy fix irányt, legyen ez akár a bolygó, ami körül az aszteroidamező található és elindulunk felé. Kitermelés A játék véletlenszám-generátort (RNG) használ arra, hogy a kilőtt szonda mit fog találni a következő aszteroidában. Ezeket az értékeket befolyásolja az adott gyűrű típusa (lásd fenn), de nem függ az aszteroida méretétől, sebességétől, kinézetétől, stb. Ezért általában a leglassabban forgó, legszabályosabb és legkisebb sziklákat választom. Ez elég nehéz, mivel a sziklák mérete néha becsapós és csak akkor derül ki milyen hatalmas, amikor közelebb érünk hozzá. Miután sikerült kiválasztani a potenciális célpontot, belelőjük a szondát a megfelelő távolságból. Ha az aszteroidában lévő érc mennyisége meghaladja a 20%-ot, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy átlagosan 5 darabot behozva a hajóra tudunk 1 tonna rakományt előállítani. Ennél kevesebbel nem mindig érdemes elkezdenünk a bányászatot, inkább érdemesebb kinézni magunknak egy másik sziklát. Amikor kirakjuk a gyűjtőszondákat, fontos hogy a kutatószonda legyen kijelölve, különben cirkáló üzemmód helyett a drónok behozzák a kijelölt ércdarabot és inaktiválják magukat. Mikor az aszteroida kiürül már meg is kezdhetjük felderíteni a következő lőtávolon belüli sziklát amígy a rakodást befejezik a drónok. Amikor a radaron látod hogy a drónok képe már gyors ütemben villog az azt jelenti hogy nemsokára inaktiválódnak. 2.1.x egyik frissítése után azonban azt vettük észre, hogy a villogó drón jelzés akkor aktív, amikor begyűjtött anyaggal jön visszafelé a hajónkhoz. Ekkor ha egy értékesebb aszteroidával találkozol akkor érdemes akár beiktatni egy másik aszteroidát, és a lejárt drónokat frissen programozottakra lecserélni, minthogy értékes ércek vesszenek az űrbe. Általános szabály hogy úgy bányásszunk hogy a hajónk raktere egy, másfél óra alatt tele legyen (minimum 20% ércmennyiség aszteroidánként). Ha nagyon jó vagy a mikromenedzselésben miközben a drónok berakodnak a raktérbe, velük párhuzamosan az értéktelen érceket kivetheted az űrbe hogy rakteret spórolj az értékesebbeknek. KÉP Mint korábban említettem, kitermelés közben majdnem minden bányászott aszteroidából különféle alapanyagot fognak a hajóra hozni a drónok. Ezek az alapanyagok az aktuálisan tárolt hajó rakterétől függetlenül mindig velünk vannak és külön tároló hely van számukra allokálva parancsnokunknál. Az aktuális állapotát a jobb oldali panelen a hajó rakterének megtekintése alatt érhetjük el. Bár nemrég emelték az eltárolható alapanyagok számát 1000 darabra, azért érdemes előre gondoskodnunk, hogy elegendő hely legyen fenntartva az újonnan behordottaknak. Sajnos nem tudjuk megválasztani hogy mely anyagok kerüljenek a hajóba, a drónok megragadják és behozzák a 101-edik vasat is. Ezektől megválni (discard) ugyanolyan módon tudunk, mint az értéktelenebb ércektől. Érdemes előre átgondolnod milyen anyagokból mennyit szeretnél magadnál tartani. Érdemes végignézned a szintézishez, mérnököknek szükséges recepteket és azokat az alacsonyabb kategóriájú anyagoktól megszabadulnod, melyek bárhol általánosan elérhetőek. Ilyenek például: vas (iron), cink (zinc), szén (carbon), stb. Haladó technikák Bányászat Wing-ben Először a csapatban történő bányászatot szeretném megemlíteni. Ilyenkor nem csak az eladáskor szokásos 5%-os jutalmat kapja meg minden csapat-társunk, hanem az aszteroidákban talált nyersanyagok is duplázódnak! Ha például találunk egy 45%-os Painite aszteroidát, miután kitermeltük szóljunk a környéken bányászó társainknak (wingmate) hogy ők is kitermeljék a felfedezett gyöngyszemet. :) A legjobb technika ha egymással párhuzamosan halad a csapat az aszteroida-gyűrű mentén és csak ehhez hasonló találat esetén gyűlik egybe, majd miután mindenki kibányászta nagy fogást, a csapat folytathatja útját az eredeti pályán. Cápa és bojtorjánhal (remora) technika A Cápa: Cirkáló osztályú hajó minél nagyobb raktérrel, lehetőleg egy cutter. A bojtorjánhalak: Bármilyen kisebb, gyors hajó bányászlézerrel, raktérrel, kutatószondával és lehetőleg gyűjtőszondával. A kis hajók segítenek megtalálni a cápának a legjobb aszteroidákat, amikor valakinek jó találata van, mindenki összegyűl és a feldolgozóval rendelkező cirkáló feldolgozza a kitermelt érceket. Amikor a cápa megtelik feldolgozott ércekkel (lehetőleg painite), vagy átadja az egyik kisebb hajónak eladásra aki a visszaúton drónokkal tölti fel a cirkálót, vagy ha már eleget bányászott a csapat mindenki visszatér az állomásra hogy az eladási bónuszt is bezsebeljék. Eladás Miután teleraktad raktered a legértékesebb ércekkel, itt az ideje kreditre váltani az értékes rakományt. Munka végeztével ki szoktam kapcsolni a bányászati felszereléseket hogy ne terhelje a reaktort, lassabban melegedjen fel a hajó. Utazás során - főképp ha üzemanyagot kell begyűjtened - megtámadhatnak kalózok és a harcban vagy menekülés során sincs szükség a felszerelésre. :) Mint korábban írtam legyen néhány ugrás távolságban kitermelésből és/vagy feldolgozásból élő kolónia. Minél nagyobb a rendszer népsűrűsége, annál nagyobb az állomás és az igény a jó minőségű alapanyagra. Az alábbi hasznos eszközökkel pont ilyen rendszerekre tudsz rákeresni megadva a jelenlegi pozíciódat. Szkennelés menetéről kell írni. Kár hogy nem autofires a cucc mert nyomvatartom és szkennelek folyamatosan. - Hogyan ismerhetők fel a megfelelő sziklák. - Sokkal gyorsabb a kutatás ha 2 prospectorral dolgozik az ember. Egyet kilősz, majd mész a következő sziklára és szintén rálősz. Közben figyeled az elsőt. Ha nincs találat, átállsz a másikra, és lövöd a harmadikat ha van mire kilőni. - Robbantás menetéről írni. - Ha bemész a poros részre, a hajód jéghideg lesz, esetleges kalózok észre sem vesznek addig míg ki nem jössz. Érdemes a hajóval úgy állni hogy rá tudjon a limpet fordulni a raktérajtóra, vagyis ne parkolj túl közel a sziklához. Bányászat 2.0 Új bővítések a Beyond chapter four frissítés érkezésével. Források: http://remlok-industries.fr/6946/beyond-chapter-4-mining-2-0-and-squadrons/?lang=en https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1593415736 erről a linkről még kell infót szedni Mielőtt továbbmennénk, szeretnénk leszögezni egy fontos dolgot! A hagyományos bányászati módszer, melyről eddig írtunk, továbbra is használható eljárás. Közösségi eseményeknél, küldetéseknél lévő anyagigényeket a hagyományos módszerrel is lehet teljesíteni. Az újabb módszerek plusz lehetőségeket nyújtanak. Mint pl mélységi robbantással kitermelhető drágakövek megszerzése. Ilyen ritkaság például a Void Opal. Nem kizárt az sem, hogy lesznek, vagy akár már vannak is olyan küldetések, ahol az újfajta eljárásokkal kell megszerezni a kívánt nyersanyagot. Horizons DLC negyedik nagy frissítésében az aszteroidaövek, és különféle bolygóknál, gázóriásoknál lévő gyűrűkben sokkal több új bányászati lehetőség lett elérhető. Az új eszközök és átalakult mechanika friss, izgalmas és jövedelmező bányászati élményt nyújt minden Elite 4-el játszó parancsnoknak. Az új feltárási mechanika segítségével a bányászok részletesebben is átvizsgálhatják a gyűrűket, hogy megtalálják a legjobban kiaknázható helyeket, hogy elkezdhessék a bányászati műveleteket, hogy konkrétan csak a legjobban kitermelhető aszteroidákkal kelljen csak foglalkozniuk. A megfelelő mennyiségű szakértelemmel, az új Abrasion blaster, a Sub-surface Displacement Missile és a Seismic Charge Warheads segítségével izgalmas és kirobbanóan veszélyes eredmény érhető el. Lentebb találtok egy rövid összefoglalót a régi, de új funkcióval ellátott, és új eszközökről, amelyeket az Elite Dangerous bányászai használhatnak az izgalmas bányászati munkák során. Bányászatot segítő eszközök, és funkciói. Detailed Surface Scanner A bolygók felszínének feltérképezése mellett (a Exploration livestream- ben látható ) a részletes felszíni szkennert is használhatjuk az ásványi hotspotok azonosítására a bolygó gyűrűiben. A parancsnokok a szondákat a gyűrűkbe tüzelhetik, ami világosan megmutatja a képernyőn érdemes vizsgálni kívánt területeket. Pulse Wave Analyzer Egy gyűrűbe való belépéskor a modul indítása egy olyan impulzus energiát ad ki, amely kiemeli azokat az aszteroidákat, amelyeknek jövedelmező betétei vannak. Prospecting Limpet Az új elemzési módban, ha egy parancsnok egy aszféterre tüzelő lövedéket bocsát ki, akkor látni fogja a rajta található összes betét kiemelt helyét, így könnyedén megcélozhatja és kihasználhatja az adott területeket. Használatáról bővebben írtunk korábban. Mining Laser A szabványos bányászati lézer megtartja funkcionalitását minden aszteroidán. Ha a parancsnokok bányászattal rendelkeznek, ahogy jelenleg vannak, akkor folytathatják. Abrasion Blaster Egy új hardpoint-modul, amellyel a parancsnokok a felszíni anyagbeágyazódásokra (Surface Deposits) képesek lőni, és összegyűjtik őket. Akár manuálisan, akár a rakodógéppel, vagy limpets-lel csinálod, az erőforrásokat a szabadidőben gyűjtheted. Sub-surface Displacement Missile Ez az új hardpoint-modul a felszín alatti tellérek (Sub-surface Deposits) betakarítására szolgál . A „rakéta végén futó fúróként” leírva ezt az ütközés pontjában a sziklára bontja. A pilótafülke-interfész ekkor megmutatja a sziklán áthaladó elmozdulás rakétát. A trigger lenyomva tartása és az optimális idő elteltével az interfész megjeleníti az értékes felszíni ásványi anyagokat. Seismic Charge Warheads Szeizmikus töltési harci fejek - Bizonyos aszteroidák, amelyeket a felszínükön felfedezett repedések alapjánazonosítottak, teljesen széteshetnek , hogy feltárják az erőforrások kincseit. A parancsnokok a szeizmikus díjakat a repedéseken belül egy bizonyos díjszintre helyezik. Aszteroida típusok Három különböző csoportba sorolhatjuk az aszteroidákat, jellemzően a ragyogásuk intenzitása alapján. 1. csoport: Ne fáradj vele típusú aszteroidák - Az ilyen típusú aszteroidák közül a leggyakoribb az előfordulás a három kategóriából. - Valamint viszonylag homályos (vagy nem létező) ragyogással jellemezhetők. A „négyzetek” színe jellemzően sárga (bár narancssárga / vöröses is lehet). Ezek tipikusan felületi anyag lerakódásokat tartalmaznak. 2. csoport: Gonosz aszteroidák - A leginkább bosszantó aszteroidák közé sorolhatjuk őket. - Ezeken tipikusan felületi vagy felszín alatti anyag lerakódásokat tartalmaznak. - Az ilyen típusú aszteroidákat egyfajta félrevezető ragyogással jellemezhetnénk, amelyek könnyen összekeverhetők a „robbantható típusú ragyogással”. Ha alaposan megfigyeled, akkor látni fogod, hogy ezeknek az aszteroidáknak a fénye viszonylag intenzív, de mégsem olyan intenzív, mint a robbantható típusú aszteroidáké. Amikor bolygógyűrűkben bányászunk, akkor a sikeres találat az aszteroidák színétől és ragyogásától függ hogy sikeresek leszünk e. Tehát, megismétlem az idő nagy részében jellemzően ezekkel a "Ne fáradj vele" aszteroidák (minimális ragyogású fényűek), és a gonosz aszteroidákkal fogunk találkozni. Az utóbbiak hajlamosak úgy viselkedni, mintha robbantható aszteroidák lennének, amelyek azért sokkal intenzívebben ragyognak. Ne felejtsd el, és ne is engedd hogy ezek a gonosz aszteroidák tévútra tereljenek! 3 csoport: A robbantható, és résekkel rendelkező Aszteroidák - Ezeket szoktuk keresni a ritkább, és értékesebb nyersanyagok miatt (pl. Low Temperature Diamonds, Void opal)! - Ezek azok amelyek a legintenzívebben ragyognak (de valószínűleg itt is előfordulhatnak olyan sziklák is, amelyek mégsem ragyognak olyan intenzíven). - Őket gyakorlatilag nagyon intenzív vöröses ragyogással, vagy nagyon intenzív sárga-narancssárga ragyogás mellett találhatjuk meg (esetleg vöröses árnyalatok is lehetnek a ragyogásban). - Nem a színe számít, hanem a belső tartalmuk, mert abból gazdagon lesz értékes anyag! - Mindig tele vannak magércekkel, de emellett előfordulhatnak felszíni, vagy felszín alatti lerakódások is. Fontos megjegyzés: A legkisebb aszteroidáknál előfordulhat, hogy nincs rajtuk semmiféle repedés, és emiatt nem is robbanthatók. Amennyire meg tudjuk mondani, a felszíni és felszín alatti anyaglerakódások egyidejű jelenléte elegendő lehet ahhoz, hogy ragyogjon, mint nap. Ökölszabályként pedig, hagyjátok figyelmen kívül az apró aszteroidákat (kivéve, ha alacsony hőmérsékletű gyémántok miatt szeretnétek ellenőrizni őket). Let's put all this into practice! Example 1 -Somewhat evil + don't even bother: https://i.imgur.com/v5yBVVX.jpg Example 2 Don't even bother + evil + fissure (worth checking regardless): https://i.imgur.com/UCNQQuu.jpg Example 3 Don't even bother + one of the most evil asteroids I've ever seen (totally worth checking): https://i.imgur.com/wCNA0SO.jpg Example 4 Evil + evil (worth checking): https://i.imgur.com/8NdRRzT.jpg Example 5 Evil (worth checking): https://i.imgur.com/5MBg303.jpg Example 6 Don't even bother + evil: https://i.imgur.com/c63TVko.jpg Example 7 Don't even bother + evil (worth checking): https://i.imgur.com/xyCQ8UL.jpg Example 8 Fissure asteroid: https://i.imgur.com/3fPpL9N.jpg Example 9 Evil asteroid (worth checking): https://i.imgur.com/HdRQPrb.jpg Example 10 Fissure asteroid: https://i.imgur.com/qp2T008.jpg Example 11 Evil asteroid (worth checking) + don't even bother: https://i.imgur.com/7906fvD.jpg Example 12 Evil asteroid (worth checking): https://i.imgur.com/uZiqIP7.jpg Example 13 Fissure asteroid + don't even bother: https://i.imgur.com/AO7rv8A.jpg As you can see, fissure asteroids always have a distinctive very intense glow. The only problem you'll find are those nasty intensely glowing evil asteroids, which can be easily mistaken for fissure asteroids. This isn't actually a problem, since they can be inspected quickly and then you can keep moving. A pilótafülke kezelőfelülete elképzelni fogja, hogy mennyi romboló erő van a díjakkal, és a parancsnokoknak óvatosnak kell lenniük ahhoz, hogy ne haladjanak túlságosan a küszöbérték fölé vagy alá, mert az értékes anyagok elvesztésének veszélyével fenyeget. Az összes díj visszaszámlálása jelenik meg a képernyőn, így a parancsnokok korlátozzák azt az időt, ameddig a tökéletes szabályozott robbanást fel kell állítaniuk. Ezeket a díjakat szükség esetén a parancsnok is felrobbanhatja. Group 1 (Kutatás) - Primary: Pulse wave Secondary:Prospector Group 2 (Robbantás) - Primary: seismic Secondary:collection Group 3 (Gyűjtögetés) - Primary: abrasion Secondary: collection Group 4 (Felfedezés) - Primary: FSS Secondary: DSS Hasznos weboldalak, és felhasznált források. Bányászott ércek eladási helykeresője: http://edtools.ddns.net/miner Hasznos eszközök bányászathoz http://edtools.ddns.net/?s=Sol Felhasznált források http://elite-dangerous.wikia.com/wiki/Miner http://elite-dangerous.wikia.com/wiki/Collector_Drone https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/244228-The-popular-guide-to-mining https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/109990-Obsidian-Ant-s-Mining-Guide https://www.reddit.com/r/EliteDangerous/comments/4wmgja/general_mining_guide_20/ Valamint köszönet a teljes ED.HU közösségnek! Sok sikert kívánunk a bányászathoz! CMDR Csabo, CMDR Privateer 2